Winter Event
The Winter Event 2019 came out on February 9, 2019. It is the replacement to the awaited Christmas 2018 event. This update features six new zombies, a new event tower called the Sleeter, and a new map, Frozen Wastelands. Addition * A new 4 player winter Survival game mode * New winter Zombies * Ice - equivalence of Normal * Shard - equivalence of Speedy * Ice Marauder - equivalence of Boss3 * Hidden Guardian - equivalence of Hidden * Golem- equivalence of Boss2 * Titan - equivalence of Expired Jack * Frosty - equivalence of Void * New event tower, Sleeter * New event map, Frozen Wastelands Tips * Aviators placed near the edge of the cliff the farthest from the road can both help defend in earlier waves and help Railgunners and other nearby towers detect Hidden Guardians when upgraded to level 3 (Spy Plane). * Railgunners and Phasers can deal a lot of damage quickly and can dispatch Ice Marauders. * Mortars and Tubers help clear out Ice and Shards for Railgunners, Phasers, and other high-damage towers to deal damage to more threatening zombies. * Having a lot of Commandos at level 1 and on the Spy Plane is essential in earlier waves to deal sufficient damage to help clear the zombies. * Phasers are effective at dealing with Golems in mid-game and Titans and Frosty. * Commander boosts range and firerate of towers. Especially the CTA ability, which can change the game a lot. * Flamethrowers and Hallowboomers slows down zombies, giving much more time for towers to deal with. * Server Travelling to other active servers will give you a better chance of winning since there are other players also trying to win the event. * Server travelling into an active winter event battle will not effect the income that comes every wave. * Trivia * Despite the in-game UI saying 50 wins are required, you need 60 wins to play the event. * This glitch was fixed soon after the update was released. * This event took almost 2 months to develop. * The teleportation was broken when the event was initially released. This was fixed soon after its release. * The place name for the event is called "Winter 2018 bb" even though it was released in 2019. * This glitch was also fixed, only a day after on 11/2/2019. * Once in a server waiting room in the lobby, the caption at the top may read "1v1". *In this event, you have 250 health instead of 100 making it the only known event with more HP than normal. * Titans sometimes got stuck under the arch in Frozen Wastelands, halting the game completely as the next wave could not begin. This glitch was patched in less than one day after the event's release. * Using DJ's Apocalypse Rave makes Frosty stand still. * Exploiters have found an unreleased tower, possibly to have been the Sleeter's original concept, the "Icethrower". It appears to be a flamethrower with a grey outfit, a strap on it's torso, and the end of the Flamethrower is glowing blue. It is non-functional, and no information has been released about it. * There is a hill with a tall tree at the end of the map, which you can go into. There is an easter egg that says "DoNotEatMyPoptart". This is a call to ry4n, a Chief Admin of the Tower Battles Community. * It is rumored that Wave 0000000 will occur in this event. However, there is no proof of that happening. Category:Event Category:Winter Event Category:Gamemode